


Destroyed

by eeyore9990



Series: For Want of a Gag (Reflex) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, mild felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*movie announcer's voice* The epic conclusion of the tale begun in Ruined, wherein Stiles finally destroys Derek's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, guys, that episode. 
> 
> Whaaaat?? 
> 
> Here, drown out your questions with some porn.

Stiles climbed onto the bed and sat between Derek's splayed calves, settling back on his heels to watch as Derek's fingers slipped and slid through Stiles' spit as he tried to hold his ass open to Stiles' avid gaze. Reaching forward, he drew the very tip of one finger over the shiny pink opening, barely applying any pressure at all. 

"Let go," he said, not bothering to raise his voice. Derek would hear him, he was sure.

Derek's arms hit the mattress with a dull thump, then tucked up under his head as his whole body rocked back toward Stiles. 

"I gave you something to watch over for me." Stiles drew designs along the crease of Derek's thigh as Derek rolled his head from side to side, obviously trying to remember how to think. "I brought two packets," he offered by way of a reminder. "You can decide how much I should use."

A gusty sigh left Derek before he reached one hand out, grabbing a packet of lube and tossing it toward Stiles, who managed to snag it out of the air. A grin stretched his lips as he considered all the ways _that_ could have gone wrong. A naturally graceful person he was _not_.

But that was the joy of being with someone who knew him well. Derek wouldn't have blinked at Stiles falling off the bed. Probably expected something of that nature, to be honest.

Shaking himself, Stiles ripped open the lube and squeezed the entire packet out into the dimple at the small of Derek's back. It would be easier to dip his fingers into it rather than constantly be searching the bed for the discarded packet when he needed to reapply.

He dragged his finger through the middle of the lube and kept going straight down, along the crease of Derek's ass, until his finger was drawing a line of lube around Derek's pulsing opening. Stiles pushed his finger against it, letting it kiss and suck at him as he twisted his hand, coating his thumb in the lube he'd left in Derek's crack. 

Pulling his finger free, he pushed his thumb completely inside Derek in one swift motion, surprising a low, drawn-out grunt from him. "I've got skinny fingers," Stiles explained, bending his thumb and tugging against Derek's rim. Coating his other thumb, he withdrew the first and pushed them both in at once, spreading his fingers across Derek's ass cheeks and slowly _pulling_ him open, a shaky breath leaving him when Derek's pillow-muffled voice broke on his name. "I love how greedy you are for them."

Stiles stared in open-mouthed fascination at the deeper red of the flexing muscle just inside Derek's ass, past the stretched-thin pink ring rim. "Fuck," he breathed, wishing he had more hands. Instead, he leaned down and swiped his tongue over it, groaning as Derek's flavor flooded his senses again.

There was a part of him that wanted to spend all day on his knees, licking and sucking at Derek's ass and drinking in the gorgeously broken sounds Derek made when he did. But the needier, more urgent demands of his dick made him pull back, getting more lube on the fingers of his right hand and sliding two in, twisting them as his patience began to unravel.

As he worked Derek open with one hand, he kissed and licked his way up Derek's spine, stopping to swirl his tongue over the thick black lines of Derek's tattoo. He revelled in the way Derek's skin twitched and leapt under his mouth, glorying in the salty, sweaty taste of it.

"I'm not going to be able to wait much longer," Stiles murmured into the bunching musculature of Derek's shoulder. Sinking his teeth gently into the flesh, he twisted his fingers out and then pumped three back in. 

Sliding his free hand up, he covered his palm in the remaining lube and shakily spread it over his dick. Wiping his hand on the bed, he cleaned it as much as possible before sinking his fingers into the thick hair at the back of Derek's head.

Levering himself up, he watched his fingers disappearing into Derek's ass over and over, his breath growing more harsh with every thrust. Finally, he could stand the wait no more and pulled his hand out. Eyes nearly crossing, Stiles bit down on his lip and asked, voice hoarse, "Condom?"

Derek just shook his head in Stiles' grasp, a tiny, negative growl falling from hips lips. He put a hand to Stiles' hip, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging desperately.

Blowing out a breath, Stiles curled his fingers in Derek's short hair, clutching at it to feel the thick strands slide between his fingers. With his other hand, he lined himself up, placing the tip of his dick directly against Derek's twitching hole.

"Remember my promise." Stiles tightened his grip until Derek's head was forced back to such an extreme angle that his every breath sounded sharp, painfully drawn. When Stiles snapped his hips, forcing himself _hard_ into the tight clench of Derek's ass, Derek's entire back rippled, the knobs of his spine becoming more defined, his muscles shifting under his skin. 

Stiles grinned, bright and feral. "Show me your hands," he ordered, withdrawing until only the very tip of his dick remained in Derek's ass. 

Derek whined, but pushed his hands out from under his head until Stiles could see them, could see how he was trying so hard to pull his claws back in from where they'd popped out. Oh god, this was going to ruin Stiles for anyone else.

Well, anyone _human_ , anyway. Because _seeing_ Derek lose control, having absolute proof of it, was a high Stiles didn't think he'd ever be able to give up. "Roll over," Stiles ordered huskily, edging backward, and had to bite back a laugh as inappropriate humor bubbled up in his chest. 

The sound Derek made was barely audible to Stiles' ears, but it seemed to combine a whine, a groan, and growl all into one needy sound. But he did it, flipped himself onto his back in such a smooth motion that Stiles wished for a moment he could stop time and watch every shift of muscle in Derek's fucking delicious body. 

It seriously wasn't fair that he hadn't gotten his hands on those abs yet. Those pecs. 

Reaching up over Derek's head, he grabbed a pillow and folded it in half, tapping Derek's hip to get him to lift up. The pillow made the angle perfect, more so when Stiles shifted Derek's legs up over his shoulders. Pulling his ass cheeks apart, Stiles lined up, then looked directly into Derek's eyes as he rammed forward again, just to watch them flash blue.

He didn't do a full shift, not even close, but Stiles exhaled roughly when he saw the way Derek's lips dented from the tips of his fangs pushing into them and he looked to the side, where Derek's claws had extended once more. Licking his lips, Stiles leaned forward, bracing himself on Derek's chest and whispered, "Don't bother trying to hold back. I won't."

And then he let go, just pounded his hips against Derek's ass, forcing his dick into him over and over without mercy, without stopping to consider Derek's pleasure. Of course, he didn't need to; the way Derek clawed at the sheets, the way his mouth dropped open, broken cries of pure fucking ecstasy hissing around his fangs, and the way his eyes shined up at Stiles, their blue light bright in the dim room, told Stiles most of what he needed to know.

The rest was obvious in the dull red flush that spread across Derek's chest and face, burning in the tips of his ears. In the sweat that continued to bead up and roll across his brow, in the bunch of muscles under Stiles' hands as he, Derek, helped set the punishing, brutal rhythm. The clench of his ass around Stiles' dick was almost painfully good, and Stiles knew there was no way he was going to last.

It was fast, and it was hard. It was everything Stiles had promised earlier in the evening when he'd tossed out those challenging words. But it was too good to maintain. 

"Fuck, D-derek," he stuttered through his teeth, eyes slamming shut as he tried to hold back just another minute. Groping blindly, he wrapped his hand around Derek's cock and began stripping it in time to their thrusts, _needing_ Derek to come, needing to feel his ass clenching down tight around his cock. 

It took nothing, no time at all, just a handful of flicks of his wrist and Derek was shouting, his entire body bowing up off the bed as he came in messy spurts across his chest. The squeeze of his ass was everything Stiles had imagined, and Derek hadn't stopped coming before Stiles was hunching over, all sense of rhythm gone as he stutter-thrust into Derek, his dick pulsing his release.

Stiles slumped against Derek's legs, turning his head to press a shaky kiss to the inside of Derek's knee, then looked down to see that Derek's entire body was lax, his head dropped to the side in open-mouthed unconsciousness.

 _Holy shit._ Holy _fucking_ shit. He'd done it.

Stiles wanted to jump off the bed and do a victory lap around it, but some little voice in the back of his mind made him stop and rethink that idea. Instead, he eased backward, hissing at the clench of Derek's ass around his over-sensitive flesh. Looking down, his breathing ground to a choked halt as he watched his own come begin to drip from Derek's ass. 

A wicked thought occurred to him as Derek began to stir, his soft breaths turning into adorable little snuffles. Sliding down the bed until his legs hung over the edge, Stiles surprised a shout out of an awakening Derek when he opened his mouth over Derek's ass and licked out his own come.

"S-Stiles?"

"I warned you," Stiles teased, licking gently over Derek's balls. "I told you I was going to start all over again."

"Oh my god." 

Derek's soft, disbelieving tone was the best thing Stiles had ever heard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand, that concludes this series. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on tumblr, if you want to come and play!](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com)


End file.
